Vehicles extend our travel reach, bring about convenience to our travel and improve our life quality. As the science and technology develop and advance, unmanned vehicles controlled by a smart system can acquire more travel information than manned vehicles, exhibit higher safety performance and become an important trend of vehicle development in the future.
However, current unmanned vehicles still have some drawbacks. The unmanned vehicle employs a robot operating system to transmit information, and through the collaboration and cooperation of artificial intelligence, visual computing, video camera, radar sensor, laser radar and positioning system, enables the unmanned vehicle to travel automatically and safely in unassisted situations. The robot operating system is a set of computer operating system frameworks purposefully designed for robot software development. A node manager of the robot operating system manages the communication between nodes. The communication between the nodes is called a topic. A subscriber of the topic is a topic receiving node, and an issuer of the topic is a topic issuing node. The unmanned vehicle usually comprises a sensor processing program node, a perception computing program node, a decision and control program node and the like. These program nodes perform, in real time, information transmission of a large amount of data such as images and point cloud, and have very high requirements for the information transmission capability of the vehicles. To this end, there exists a method for improving the communication capability of the unmanned vehicle through the use of plug-ins. This method lowers the information transmission pressure of the robot operating system. However, the communication using the plug-ins changes the communication rules in the original robot operating system and reduces the stability of the robot operating system per se. Meanwhile, using the plug-ins changes or replaces the communication interfaces of the original robot operating system so that the robot operating system can only select a single transmission approach reduces the information transmission compatibility of the robot operating systems, and ultimately limiting the information transmission efficiency of the robot operating systems.